other mind pilot
by JM of hell
Summary: *PILOT* Hated, abused, spat at and beaten almost to death. Naruto can't take it and his mind shatters. Now living in Asylum. Will he become Ninja or is he even able to. No planned pairing jet, but this will not be harem for sure.


**Other Mind**

Naruto and Sasuke had their fingers locked to hand seal and releasing everyone fromInfinite Tsykojomi.

"Its done, Naruto." Sasuke said while looking at Naruto, but something was off. Naruto was grinning. Not his normal go lucky grin but some one who just heard new version of their favorite joke.

"Ha..haha..hahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto was laughing uncontrollably. He let go of Sasukes hand and kept laughing.

"Sasuke! What a nice day it is for smell of blood and handfull of battles. You get it? Its hand and not hands since we are missing the other one. KHJE KHJE KHJE!" Naruto continued laughing until Sasuke started to beat blonds face with his remaining hand. Sasuke did hit again again again again and again. _Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud, Thng, chang, chang chang CHANG CHANG __**CHANG CHANG CHA**_-.

Sence break.

Naruto woke as he noticed that he had been been pulling his limb restraint against his bed. Room where Naruto was fully white, no windows, only one heater and big gray metal door. His bed was middle of room where he was tied down.

"Heeeeey! Uuuuzuumaakii wants out of here! Hahaha." Naruto shouted and lauged like it was funniest thing heard in while. Naruto looked around room. Not that there were anything to watch.

"Let's see, I have white wall 1 then 2 and lastly 3 and 4. All friends in same room Yaaay! Hehehehe!" Naruto was having time of his time while speaking to absolutely no one.

That was moment when woman opened metal door and entered room.

"How are we today Naruto chan?" Woman asked kindly. Woman was fair skinned and had long dark brown hair in low ponytail and had dark eyes.

Naruto looked at woman, or well tried but he was not able to turn his head to position where he would be able to see her. "I am fiiiiine, hehe. I had weird dream. I was Ninja but I had no left arm, hehe. I think Konoha had ninjas pretty, short handed hehehehe!" And so Naruto fell back to his hysterical laugh.

Woman signed sadly. She had gotten used to these kind of people but some one so young to be in state like, just broke her hearth. After all she was mother of boy who was around same age.

"Lets take those restraints out so we can take you to eat."

Naruto watched as woman freed him of his bed, in fashion like any child would.

"Miss have we met? I am Naruto Uzumaki, hehe."

Woman sighed again for question. "I am Yoshino Nara and we have met before, I have been your care taker for past 2 years." Woman now identified as Yoshino said.

Yoshino helped Naruto on his feet and guided Naruto to dining area. On their way there there were many other people staring walls or being helped by nurses to get bathrooms, their rooms or dining area.

As Yoshino and Naruto reached dining area. Yoshino seated Naruto to one of the tabless and when to get his food and medicine.

Naruto watched as people ate next to him. He then watched to his left, where old man was being fed his food by one of the nurses. Naruto looked like kid who was first time in zoo.

Soon Yoshino returned with Narutos food and Naruto digged straight into it.

Naruto watched as Yoshino set his morning medicine next to his cup of juice. Naruto almost but pills into his food, but Yoshino stopped him and put the mug where pills were on Narutos lips and forced Naruto to take them into his mouth and after that washed down with juice.

Few minutes later Naruto had eaten his food and Yoshino took food tray away.

When she returned they started to walk towards shower area when older nurse stopped them.

"Sorry Yoshino but Naruto has visitor in couple hours so he needs to take bath." Older nurse said with apology look on her face.

Yoshino crushed her hands into balls and let small growl out of her. Yoshino knew what other nurse meant by "bath". Its idea to scare mental illness away from person by causing them having shock reaction. Bath meant that Naruto would be 10 minutes in ice water so that he would be more calm druing meeting with non occupants of Asylum.

With deep sigh Yoshino started to walk Naruto towards "Bath room" as they called it.

"Bath time! Bath time!" Naruto yelled. To outsider it might seem like blond would be exited about bath but Yoshino knew that Naruto is scared, but he was unable to express that feeling.

Narutos illness was problematic. Naruto understood everything that happened around him, but theory is that Naruto himself is not in control of his actions, but his sub-consious is. It is like he is escaping reality, meaning that Naruto's brains don't accept reality, but makes up fictions and that causes, Naruto to be un able to communicate or express what he is really thinking.

As they arrived to "bath room" Yoshino opened water pumps and close 0 temperature water started to fill tub. Then Yoshino pressed other button and some ice cubes fell to tub also.

Yoshino helped strip Naruto naked and helped him top of small wooden planks then Yoshino pressed last button and wood disappeared from under Naruto and he fell in side icy hell known as ice bath.

When Naruto felt cold water hit his skin he felt pure terror. He was shacking and takeing large chunks of air into his lungs. Water felt like burning his skin of him. He has been in this situation multiple times before, but it never felt any easyer.

"h-heheeehe, T-t-this-s i-i-s j-j-us-s-st f-fin-ne. I-it co-could b-be li-t-t-tle co-l-l-de-de-der." Naruto was snaping in water and it was still at this point 6 minutes left.

Yoshino felt bad for boy but this was one of the believed methods to help people with mental illnesses. Did she agree with this method expecially someone so young? No but she had to follow orders.

After 10 minutes came full Yoshino all but ripped Naruto out of water.

Yoshino hugged naruto as much as she just were able to give some heat to boy. At same time getting towels that were warmed so that patiants hearth would not stop from extreme cold.

Slowly as Narutos body started to heat up Naruto was taken to warm shower and after drying set of new blue blue hospital clothes were given him.

When they were done they went to inside yard where Naruto would meet his quest.

"Ok Naruto I have other things to do now so please sit on this bench. Others look after you. OK?" Yoshino asked with small smile.

"OK! Hey hey after this, could you read me that story were that man with his brother linked to him managed to marry Daimyos daugther?" Naruto asked with innocent face, or it would had been if he were not watching in totally different direction while talking.

"Of course Naruto. I see you later then." Yoshino smiled and walked away from blond back to inside.

Yoshino went straight to coffee lanunge. She sat down and cried few tires.

"Its wrong for someone so young suffer like this."

With Naruto

Naruto sat in bench at garden waiting his guest. He did not have to wait too long as old man with white rope and red hat walked over to him and sat next to boy.

"Hello Naruto how are you?"

END

**A/N **

**Ok this idea came to me like few hours ago and I wrote this fast pilot. I know there are most likely lot of typos even after looking it trough 3 times, but idea of this upload is hear what you think of it and what should I do with this idea. Don't except up date anytime soon as this is still in full planing. Feel free to leave review and also you can PM me if you so wish.**

**JM OUT.**


End file.
